


Random Anime Sketches

by erika_gail



Category: Code Geass, Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Art, F/M, Gen, pencil sketch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erika_gail/pseuds/erika_gail
Summary: Hi! I'm Erika and I just want to share some of my pencil anime sketches. Hope you like it! 💮
Relationships: Kazehaya Shouta/Kuronuma Sawako, Sakura | Tsubasa/Syaoran | Li Tsubasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ)

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ)  
  
_Lelouch Lamperouge ルルーシュ・ランペルージ_**


	2. Kimi ni Todoke: From Me to You (君に届け)

**Kimi ni Todoke: From Me to You (君に届け)  
  
_Shōta Kazehaya 風早 翔太 and Sawako Kuronuma 黒沼 爽子_**


	3. Tsubasa Chronicle (ツバサ·クロニクル)

**Tsubasa Chronicle (ツバサ·クロニクル)  
  
_Syaoran 小狼 and Princess Sakura サクラ姫_**

💮💮💮 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I actually accept some pencil sketch commissions so if you have any requests you can reach me here in AO3 or in ko-fi ✨  
> [ko-fi.com/eri_sketches ](http://ko-fi.com/eri_sketches) 💮 
> 
> Thank you sooooo much! Every sketch commission request will greatly help me! 💖


End file.
